Invincible
by KellyKay
Summary: Carol Miller and Daryl Dixon are both in High School and there's a lot going on. Will they help each other out to create a happy ending? / Caryl / AU Story / Rated: T /
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! So this is my second story and this one is going to be longer than my first one. Also... This story is going to be about Daryl & Carol in their Highschool years! This is going to be a fiction without any walkers like in the show. So... let's start! I'll be introducing you to the characters that will be in this story the most:**

Carol Miller - Lives with her father who is a business man and travels alot. Carol has curly half-long brown hair , light blue eyes and is 17 years old. She loves dancing and going out. She is that type of girl who is cheerful everyday and she is very nice and honest. Her mother passed away when she was three and she lives in a small house in Nebraska and she is a student at Silver Lake High School in the same state. She doesn't have a parttime job because she has her hands full on her schoolwork.

Daryl Dixon - Lives with his older brother Merle who is a well known 'womanizer' in Nebraska. His parents passed away from a fire so he mostly got raised by Merle. He's known as trouble or redneck trash and isolates himself from the other students at the Silver Lake High School where he studies. He likes hunting and maintaining his crossbow. He also likes working on bikes with his brother in their garage. Daryl is scared to death for women and rather stays away from them. He is 17 years old and works in a bar where Merle often goes to.

Merle Dixon - Lives with his younger brother Daryl who he thinks is still a pussy because he still goes to school. Merle likes to go out to bars and get drunk and he always seems to come home with a other woman. He is very charming and he is good at building bikes. He has his own motorcycle and he works at Clearwater's Garage as a mechanic. He is 25 years old.

Milton Mamet - He lives with his parents in the 'neat' part of Nebraska. He is a big geek who likes to read and has a special way of talking. He is is 17 and a half years old and he has a little bit of a crush on Carol. He gets bullied often by Ed Peletier who is one of the 'popular' kids in High School. Thankfully he doesn't pay attention to it and continues being himself.

Ed Peletier - He lives with his parents in the rich part of Nebraska and he is a spoiled and mean boy. He always seems to get what he wants and what he wants is Carol. You could almost call him obsessed. He always seems to know where she is and he has that bad habit to never leave people alone when they want him to. His appearance is better-looking than his personality.

**Supporting roles:**

**Andrea - One of Carol's best friends.**

**Lori - One of Carol's best friends , girlfriend of Rick. **

**Glenn - One of the few friends of Daryl.**

**Rick - One of the few friends of Daryl , boyfriend of Lori.**

**Shane - Friend of Ed , a opportunist.**

**So these were the introductions (Seen as chapter 1) I hope you like it. The real storyline will begin in the second chapter. **


	2. Chapter 2

**We're starting with the storyline in 1.. 2.. 3! :D**

Carol heard her alarmclock ringing like crazy , she sighed and pushed it off. She hated that the summer vacation was over already but she jumped out of bed when she realized she was going to see her friends again. She went to her dressing table to brush her hair and walked over to her closet. She saw her new blue dress hanging in the closet and she smiled. She remembered when she bought that dress with her friends Lori and Andrea. She liked it from the moment she saw it. It fits her perfectly and hugged her waist really wel. It also wasn't too short for her. Carol put on her dress and slipped on her silver-colored ballerina's and did her normal morning routine. Putting on some mascara , brushing her teeth , eating breakfast etc.

She got her schoolbag ready and stepped into her truck. It was nothing fancy but it was enough for her to drive to school. She was happy to see it was going to be a sunny day. When she arrived at the campus she stepped out of her truck and searched for Lori and Andrea.

'We missed you so much!' Lori began as she hugged Carol tightly.

'Lori... we saw each other a week ago..' Carol said struggling to get loose.

'I know! But it seems like a long time ago.' Lori said as Carol turned to hug Andrea.

Carol chuckled. 'I'm going to check the classlists. I'll be right back.' Carol said as she walked to the bulletin board.

She saw her name and read the others in her mind. 'Ed Peletier, Milton Mamet , Rick Grimes , Tracy Hodge , Shane Walsh , Glenn Rhee...'

She read as she passed a few other names and then she saw on the list 'Daryl Dixon'. She remembered him. He was a shy but tough-looking guy in her class who she thought was quite handsome.

She slapped herself mentally for thinking he was handsome. She turned to walk away when she saw Ed standing next to her.

'Hey Carol, seems like we're going to be in class together again.' He said. She smiled at him. 'Yeah, seems like it... how was your vacation?' She asked friendly. She didn't really like Ed but she thought as long if she stayed friendly everything would be alright.

'It was okay , but it was kind of lonely without you.' He said winking at her. She chuckled at his charming tone.

'Well, I'm going to see you the whole year so you won't be anymore.' She said. Crap, did she just flirt with him? He chuckled and said: 'Let's walk to our classroom, It's almost time.' He suggested.

'Sure.' She answered. They walked up to the classroom and saw name tags on the tables. It were the new places they had to stay. She saw that her name tag was next to Daryl's.

She already saw him sitting there so she walked up and smiled at him and joked: 'Looks like we're stuck together for the whole year.' She chuckled and sat next to him. He didn't say anything but it looked like he started to smile a little.

Daryl felt okay with the place where he had to sit. It would have been worser if he had to sit next to Ed or Shane. They were jerks firstclass. He didn't know Carol good but she seemed nice to him. Now wait untill she hears about my brother... he thought. He just hoped Carol wouldn't judge him. He saw she turned to talk with Milton. He had a good vision from her breasts in that dress. He shook his head , ashamed he thought about her like that.

'Damn..' He muttered. 'What?' Carol asked while she turned around. 'Oh uhm, nothing.' Daryl said while blushing a little. Carol saw the blush on his face and she thought he looked adorable when he did that. She smiled and simply said: 'Okay.'

Ed saw Carol smiling at Daryl and he wrapped his hand into a fist. She should smile to him, not to that redneck piece of shit. 'You okay , man?' Shane asked as he looked at him. Ed nodded. 'Just keep those two away from each other alright?' Ed said as he pointed to Carol and Daryl with his thumb. Shane nodded.

They had class for four hours straight now and everyone was hungry. It was time for lunch. Carol walked outside and saw Daryl sitting alone on a bench playing on his cellphone.

She walked up to him and asked: 'Hey, do you mind if I sit with you?' Daryl looked up and saw it was Carol. 'Sure...' He said. She saw he didn't had anything with him to eat so she took out her extra sandwich and handed it to him.

'Eat. That's an order.' She said smiling. Daryl looked at her and his stomach grunted.

'You sure?' He asked.

'Yeah, that's why I wanted to give it to you in the first place silly.' She said as she laughed softly.

Daryl nodded and thanked her. It was nice sitting next to someone , normally he just hanged with Rick or Glenn but she was different. She was something else.

**That was it! I loved to write this one. I hope you liked it as well. :) **


	3. Chapter 3

Monday passed by and Carol was tired. She held her head on her hand and closed her eyes while her biology teacher was explaining what photosynthesis was. She slipped away for a few seconds until she jumped when she heard a ruler drop on her table.

'Pay attention miss Miller.' Her biology teacher said angrily.

'Sorry.' She said and he walked back to the blackboard. She heard Daryl laugh softly and she couldn't help but laugh with him. Daryl had a pretty smile and she started blushing a little.

Ed looked angry at how Daryl made his girl laugh. That redneck is going to be in so much trouble for this.. he thought. And he will never even dare to look at Carol ever again. He started growling , making Milton turn his head to him

'What the fuck you're lookin' at?' He asked angry. Milton didn't respond but simple turned his head back to the board again. He saw Carol looking at him and he winked. Carol blushed a little and gave him a small smile back. She didn't like the way he treated others but she just ignored it. She knew he could spread some nasty rumours about others so she turned her head back to the board.

The bell rang and she said goodbye to Daryl who was still a little shy to her. He simply nodded and gave her a half smile and walked away. She picked up her books and she put on her white headphone and listened to her iPod as she walked to her locker.

'You're playing with fire.. and you're about to get burnt. You're such a good liar... and the truth is gonna hurt..' She sang softly as she put her some of her books back into her locker.

She closed her locker and got stratled when she saw Ed smiling bright at her. She turned off her iPod and put it with her headphone in her bag

. 'You got a nice voice.' Ed said making her blush a little.

'Thanks , I quess.. I was just humming a little.' She said. He smiled and she waited on him to say something.

It didn't look like her was going to say something so Carol asked: 'Can I help you with something?' She asked him smiling.

'Well, I wanted to warn you.' Ed said.

Carol looked at him confused. 'Huh.. for who?' She asked.

'That Daryl kid you sit next to, he's trouble. You might not have noticed it but he's dangerous Carol.' Ed said.

'He seems nice , he's just a little shy is all. That his brother has a pretty bad reputation doesn't mean he's the same..' Carol said a little irritated.

'Look Carol, I'm only looking out for you.' Ed said.

'I know and that's very sweet of you. But I'm a big girl Ed. I'm giving him a chance. Thank you anyways.' Carol said. She turned around and walked out of the building and drove home.

As she got home she got a text from Lori.

'_Hey Carol , Let's go to the bar friday night! We can dance and maybe spot a few cute guys -wink- P.s Put on that sexy skirt you bought! xoxo' _

Carol laughed as she read it, Andrea and Lori were always trying to get her a boyfriend. But she texted back that she was going because she thought she deserved a night out. She liked dancing and the bar was a perfect place. She slipped out of her thoughts when she saw her dad was calling. He was going to be in New York for another week. It almost looks like she's living on her own. But he did it for her so she quessed she was going to survive another week. She sighed and went to do her normal nightroutine and went to bed.

This is going to be a long ass week...


	4. Chapter 4

It was tuesday morning and Carol rolled over to see what time it is. It was 10:37 , her class began 2 hours ago.

'SHIT!' She screamed and she did her morning routine so fast she almost flew through all rooms. She drove like the devil to school and ran into her classroom.

'Well miss Miller. Glad to see you're with us today. You can stay with us much longer. You got yourself into detention. No sit down.' The teacher said angrily.

Carol sighed and sat down next to Daryl. She stared annoyed out of the window and waited untill class was over. The bell rang and Carol stormed out still angry. She took her iPod out of her bag and her headphones and sat on a bench. She listened to a metal cover of Lady GaGa's 'Applause'. She always listened to rockmusic when she was pissed off. It's strange but she always felt better afterwards.

'Wathya listenin' to?' Daryl asked while he stepped in front of her. She smiled at him and put on the headphones on Daryl. He smiled and said: 'Good cover, didn't see you like a rock type of girl.' He said.

'I like all kinds of music.' Carol said grinning.

'Looks like you're more of a badass than ya look.' Daryl said. After he realized what he said he gave the headphones back to Carol and she turned off her iPod and put her stuff back in her bag.

'Are you going to that bar on fridaynight?' Carol asked to fill up the silence

'Which one?' Daryl asked.

'End zone.' She answered. Daryl smirked.

'I work there.' He said.

'Really? Awesome! I'll say hi to you.' She said smiling bright. Daryl couldn't help but smile at her enthusiasm.

'How's it goin' squirrel hunter?' They heard a voice say.

They both turned around to see it's Ed with Shane behind him laughing. 'It's goin' pretty well, how about you dipshit?' Daryl said smirking.

Carol laughed soft so Ed wouldn't hear it. Ed made his hand into a fist and his arm went backwards to give Daryl one hell of a punch. But before he could react Carol stood in front of Daryl , Ed accidently hit her. And her hit her hard, she was on the ground bleeding from her nose and coughing up blood. Daryl kicked Ed in the face and helped Carol get up.

'This isn't over yet you piece of shit.' He said as Ed screamed on the ground with his hands over his nose.

'C'mon let's get you to the nurse.' Daryl said as he held Carol by her waist who was struggling to stand up all the way. Carol coughed again and some blood came on Daryl's shirt.

'.. Sso..Sorry.' Carol said still coughing.

'Don't worry about it.' He said as he walked with her to the nurse.

The school nurse was in her office when she saw a bloody Carol stumbeling in with Daryl.

'Oh my...' She said as she gave Carol a tissue where she could cough in. Carol was hurt bad and it made Daryl red out of anger. He saw her jaw was starting to turn purple. The nurse cleaned her face and Carol stopped coughing up blood.

'Can I go home , please?' She asked the nurse. 'Alright, but I need someone to drive you home. I don't want you passing out , you lost a lot of blood.' She said.

'I'll bring her home.' Daryl said. Carol smiled at him and started blushing a little.

She gave the keys of her truck to Daryl and they started driving. She gave him easy directions so he would find the house. Once they arrived Daryl stepped out and gave Carol the keys. Carol smiled and gave Daryl a soft kiss on the cheek , leaving Daryl breathless.

'Thank you Daryl, for everything. I'll see you tomorrow!' Carol said as she walked smiling to her front door.

**I'm already excited to write the new chapter but I'll have to wait untill tomorrow because of school. :( See you then! x**


	5. Chapter 5

Like five minutes passed by and Daryl still stood there frozen. His cheek still tickled from the kiss. He has never been so intimate with a woman. Daryl shooked his head to snap himself out of his daydreams. He turned around and walked to his home. Thank the lord it wasn't far away. On his way home he couldn't stop thinking about Carol. Shit this was going to get real awkward when he gets back at school. He sighed and saw his small house coming closer.

Carol looked in the mirror. She saw her jaw was getting purple. She hated how fast she got bruises. She sighed and looked at the clock. It was 3 o'clock in the afternoon and she was incredibly bored so she decided to go shopping for some foundation to cover up the bruises.

The drugstore was quiet and she bought a foundation and some few painkillers. As she turned around she walked up to a heavy chest.

'Oh my god, I'm so sorry.' She said looking up at the man. She saw it was Daryl's older brother Merle. Everyone knew him, and not for the positive things. But Carol isn't that kind of girl that judges people without knowing them. She saw Merle smirking at her.

'Be careful darlin' , my chest is like a rock. Don't want ya pretty head to get a concussion.' Merle said.

Carol smiled at him. 'You're Daryl's brother right?' She asked.

'In tha flesh darlin.' He said , still smirking at her.

'Could you ask him not to get in a fight with Ed? I don't want him to end up like me.' She said half smiling.

'Ed Peletier did this to ya?' He asked as he pointed to her jaw.

'Yeah, he meant to hit Daryl but I didn't want him to get hurt. So I stood up for him.' She explained.

'That's pretty badass , but don'tya worry about Daryl. I gave him lessons in all I know.' He said.

'So he learned how to pick up women and how to get shitfaced at the bar?' She teased.

'Oucchh, Girl. You got some fire in ya. I might start to like ya.' He said clearly impressed by Carol's teasing.

Carol laughed , said goodbye to Merle and drove back home.

Merle stepped into the living room and saw Daryl asleep on the couch. Merle threw a empty beer bottle at him.

'FUCKIN' HELL WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!' Daryl yelled.

'For not kickin' Ed's ass.' Merle said looking angry at his lil' brother.

'Oh I did.' Daryl said.

'Then why did that girl you was with still got hurt?' Merle said.

'How do you know all this?' Daryl asked.

'Saw that girl at the drugstore. Nice piece of ass by the way.' Merle said smirking.

'Shut the fuck up Merle.' Daryl said. But he couldn't help but agreeing with Merle. Carol was beautiful, he just was too damn pussy to tell her.


	6. Chapter 6

It was wednesday already and Daryl couldn't believe it. He heard the stereo in the small livingroom blast with 'Pain' from Three Days Grace and decided it was time to get up even though it was quite early. He was happy because his classes were starting in the afternoon on a wednesday and he was going to see Carol again. But that's something he would never admit. He heard his cellphone ring and saw it was Carol calling him.

'Hey, Daryl. I'm sorry to bother you but my truck just died... I was going to ask me if you could pick me up?' She asked.

Daryl smiled at how sweet and unsure her voice sounded.

'Yeah, of course. Don't worry I'll pick ya up.' Daryl said.

'Thank you so much! See you then.' She said as she hung up.

Daryl smirked and went to the living room where he saw a woman being sent out the home by Merle.

'Ya need to stop that shit.' Daryl said to Merle.

'What? I had a good night , but ole Merle here doesn't do second performance's ya know that.' Merle said to Daryl as he scratched at his head.

Daryl rolled his eyes and Merle looked at him.

'Why aren't ya bringing anyone home with ya? I'm starting to think ya turning gay on me.' Merle said.

'I ain't fucking gay Merle. I just don't go hang out with dem damn hookers all the time and play around with them.' Daryl said.

'It's that girl isn't it baby brotha? Those sweet cheeks are not for ya. Just lettin' ya know.' Merle said as he took a sip from his beerbottle.

'What the fuck you mean with that?' Daryl asked confused.

Daryl started to think as he saw Merle licked his lips and smirked.

'No , you stay the fuck away from Carol. She's too damn kind for types like ya.' Daryl said angry.

'Oh and you are her type then?' Merle said rolling his eyes.

'Doesn't matter, but if ya try something on her I'm there to fucking kill ya. I'm taking ya damn motorcycle by the way. Wether you like it or not.' Daryl said as he stormed out to the door.

He roared the motor to live and drove off to Carol.

He saw her standing outside. She had on tight ligth blue jeans and a soft green shirt which made her look incredibly beautiful. Jesus he thought. She's trying to kill him.

She smiled as she saw him and she walked closer.

As she walked closer he could see a little bit of the damage that Ed had done the previous day and it made him angry as hell.

'I thought you might like a ride on a motorcycle, you were talking about it once.' He said smiling.

Carol smiled back at him and said: 'That's awesome! Thank you.'

'No problem, just hold on tight.' He said as she stepped on the motor.

While riding he could feel her arms around his waist and it made his face look redder than ever. Carol didn't bother to put her arms around him. He felt amazing against her body and she started blushing with him.

When she stepped off the motorcycle with Daryl she thanked him and they walked together to their lockers. Daryl's locker was a block away from Carol's so he said he'll see her in a minute and Carol started to walk to her locker.

She saw Ed standing there and she sighed.

'Hi... I'm so sorry Carol about what happened.. I wanted to give you this. I hope you can forgive me.' Ed said as he gave her a red rose.

'It's okay Ed, but I will forgive you for the fact you hit me but I won't yet forgive you for the fact you tried to hit Daryl in the first place. He's very nice and he hasn't done anything to you.' Carol said as she sighed and looked at her rose.

'I understand, I was just protecting you. You know that right sweetheart?' He said.

'I'm not your sweetheart Ed. Thank you for the rose , but I shouldn't be the one you have to apologize to.' Carol said.

'Alright.. but again. I'm really sorry. I want to take you out to dinner , if you want to.' Ed said.

'That's nice of you Ed. I'll think of it.' Carol said half-smiling.

Ed smiled back at her and he stroked her cheek not knowing Daryl stood a few steps away from Carol.

Daryl balled up his fist as he saw Ed stroking Carol's cheek and he walked up to them.

**Uh oh, what will happen? **

**I hope you like this chapter and yes I love Three Days Grace. $: **

**Let me know what you think! Xx**


	7. Chapter 7

'Get your fucking hands off her!' Daryl yelled as he pushed Ed away.

Ed was ready to punch Daryl but Carol hold his fist who was ready to launch on Daryl's face.

'Just walk away..' Carol said to Ed.

Ed growled and punched the locker next to him but listened to Carol and he walked away.

'Did he hurt you?' Daryl asked to Carol.

'No, he came to apologize. Don't worry.' Carol said.

'Damn it Carol, you can't just go and forgive everyone. It makes you look weak.' Daryl said still angry.

'I'm not weak!' Carol said angry.

'Ya look like ya are.' Daryl snapped.

Daryl immediatly regretted that he said that. Carol was by far the strongest person he ever met. He felt even more quilty when he saw the tears in her eyes.

Carol walked away still hurting over what Daryl said to her. She couldn't help it but the tears were already rolling over her cheeks as she walked through the hallway. Shane saw her crying and went to Ed to tell about it. Ed smiled.

'Good.' Ed said.

'Good?' Shane asked confused.

'Yeah, that means I'm back in the race.' Ed said smirking.

'What do you mean?' Shane asked.

'So I can get her dumbass.' Ed said while rolling his eyes.

/

Daryl looked up as he saw Carol walking to her spot next ot him. Her eyes were red and she looked hurt. She ignored him all day long and he hated it. As the bell rang and he saw Carol standing in front of her locker, he walked up to her.

'I'm sorry.' He said as she looked at him.

She ignored him and sighed as she kept going on what she was doing.

'Oh c'mon. Ed is the one that hurted you. Not me.' Daryl snapped.

She looked up at him with fresh tears in her eyes.

'Sometimes words hurt more than fists , Daryl. I never expected that from you.. from my best friend no less.' She said as she started walking away.

'What about getting you home?' He asked softly.

'I can walk.' She said and he watched her walk away.

'Fuck!' He spat as she was gone out of his sight.

He fucked up big time with her. She said that he hurted her more than Ed did. Shit... That's not good.

He needs to fix this or else Ed is going to be the one to make her feel better..

Or worse... Merle.

**Brrr, I've got shivers of writing this chapter. It's kind of depressing. :( **


	8. Chapter 8

Carol put on her headphones and put on the music as she walked back home. She felt really unhappy... Like she lost someone. And she did. She lost her best friend over a stupid argument but his words really did something with her. What if he only hung out with her out of pity or something? New tears were rolling down her cheeks as she thought about it. She walked past a small wooden house and she knew it was Daryl's home so she walked even faster.

/

Merle looked around him as he heard soft rock music coming from down the street. He saw it was a girl with headphones on so he ignored it and went back to his motorcycle. When he looked again he saw it was Carol. She had tears falling down her cheeks and her hands were in her pockets as she had her head down. Merle started thinking... So that's why Daryl was so pissed off and ran out in the woods.

'Hey!' Merle shouted.

Carol looked up and she saw Merle. She quickly wiped her tears away and looked at him as he told her to come closer and so she walked up to him.

'What happened? Daryl was all fucking up when he came home. I've never seen him like that.' Merle said to Carol.

Carol sighed.

'We got into a fight, he called me weak and it hurted my feelings. So I told him and now he's even more angry and I don't know what to do.' Carol said as fresh tears streamed down her face.

Merle wiped her tears away with his thumbs. 'Pretty girls don't cry.' He said with his charming tone.

'Well I do, and I'm not that pretty.' Carol said as she rolled her eyes.

'Yeah ya are darlin.' He said back to her.

'Now you're just trying to get in my pants.' She teased.

Merle started laughing as Carol started laughing with him.

'Well well , you're getting sassy huh? I like that.' Merle said with a bright smile on his face.

Carol looked down at her watch and saw it was getting late.

'I'm going home, it was nice seeing you again.' Carol said as she smiled at him.

It felt good to smile again.

'Seeya sweetcheeks.' He said as he winked at her.

Carol turned around and walked home.

/

Daryl heard the whole conversation and it made him even more angrier. He was the one supposed to make her laugh again. He's been a real ass , that's for sure. He had to fix this... He had to..

He walked back to the pond where he came from. He walked passed a bush of Cherokee roses and he picked some of them. He sighed and hoped it was enough to cheer her up a little.

As he drove to Carol's home he saw her working in the garden. Her face was covered in dirt and she was working on yellow violets.

'Carol...' Daryl said.

Carol looked up and was suprised to see it was Daryl standing there with a small bouqet of flowers. She stood up and looked at him.

'I wanted to say I'm sorry about what I said. I'm a real ass sometimes and I'm probably going to fuck up any time. But I just want ya to know that... I care about ya Carol. I don't want ya to get hurt.' Daryl said blushing as he handed her the bouqet.

Carol picked up the flowers and she wrapped her arms around him. She suprised him even more when she gave him a kiss on the mouth. It was soft and gentle but he could feel the electricity going through him. He was completely frozen but Carol didn't let go of him.

And he liked it...

**:3 **


	9. Chapter 9

**I got so many compliments on my stories and it makes me blush like a 5 year old. $: Thank you so much. 3 Enjoy reading this chapter!**

_Daryl, will you come in? I'll make you supper.'_

Daryl still didn't answer, he still stood there frozen in time realizing what just happened.

'Hey, you okay?' Carol asked.

Daryl nodded and Carol took his hand and pulled him with her to the house.

Daryl looked around while they were inside. Her house was very clean and neat, much different than his home who always seemed to smell like oil and beer.

'Do want something to drink?' Carol asked.

'Uhm.. a coke maybe?' He asked.

'Sure.' She said as she picked up two glasses and poured coke in it.

'I don't know how you put up with me.' Daryl said out of nowhere.

'Huh?' Carol asked as she gave him the glass.

'Well.. I'm kind of a jerk you know. And my reputation isn't the best thing ever..' He said.

Carol smiled at him.

'I don't care what the others think, you're my best friend no matter how stupid you act. Merle's the jackass, not you.' She said.

Daryl laughed at that and Carol smiled bright at him and started laughing too.

Daryl couldn't believe his luck, he was friends with the most beautiful girl he ever met and she didn't care about his reputation. Shit, could she be any more perfect? He put down his empty glass and he took her's out of her hand and put it down with his glass. He looked in her eyes for a second and he did something he would normally never do. He put his arms around her waist , hiding his face in her hair.

Carol was suprised by his hug , but she smiled and put her arms around him. He smelled so nice , she thought. She put her face on his chest and listened to his heartbeat.

'You're amazing Carol..' He whispered.

Carol pulled herself out of hug and looked at him smiling.

'You're not so bad yourself.' She said smirking.

'Just promise me to stay away from Merle and Ed alright? I can't handle it if something happens to you.' He confessed.

'Merle is an ass, don't worry. I will not fall for his charm. And Ed... yeah well. I don't know exactly what he wants from me but I'm going to give him a chance.' She said sighing.

Daryl felt jealous and all he wanted to do is yell at her how Ed would ruin her life but he remained calm and simply nodded.

'Just be careful okay?' Daryl said.

Carol pulled him closer to give him another hug and that was when she realized she really liked him... crap. Was this going to be a mistake or should she go for it?

**Hope you liked this one!**


	10. Chapter 10

Ed drove by in his car , ready to go pay Carol a visit when he saw Daryl and Carol hugging behind the kitchen window. He growled and parked in front of the house. He stepped out and he looked like he wasn't there to make friends.

Carol heard a knock on the door. She opened it and saw Ed standing there. He looked very angry. 'Hey Ed, what's wrong?' She asked.

'I thought I told you to stay away from that redneck piece of trash.' He growled.

'Excuse me? Don't talk about him like that and by the way I can hang out with people when I went and with who.' She said starting to get irritated.

Ed came closer and grabbed her arm. Carol felt a sharp pain but he didn't back off. She smelled alcohol coming from his breath.

'Jesus Ed, have you been drinking?' Carol asked trying to get loose.

Ed ignored her and pushed his lips forcefully on her and he grabbed her shirt.

'Ed , stop!' Carol yelled.

But he didn't stop. He ripped her shirt open and kissed her neck.

'DARYL!' She yelled crying.

And there he was. Daryl pushed Ed off Carol and he felt a wave of rage as he saw her crying on the floor with her shirt open. He punched Ed in the face and didn't stop untill Ed's face was bleeding. He ran over to Carol.

'Carol , are you okay?' He asked.

Carol couldn't answer , she still was shocked by what happened and she felt Daryl's arms around her. She was still sobbing but she felt much safer with him around. Daryl pulled his cellphone out of his pocket, not leaving Carol. He called 911 and just held Carol and wiped her tears away.

The police and a ambulance arrived (just in case). Ed got taken away and Carol and Daryl talked with the policemen. Daryl didn't let go of Carol's hand as she told the police what happened.

The police left and it was getting dark outside. Carol didn't say much but she told Daryl to order some pizza because she didn't feel like cooking. He nodded and called and he went back to the couch and continued holding her while waiting.

'Thank you Daryl...' Carol whispered.

'What for?' Daryl asked.

'For being there for me..' She said.

'Always am and I always will be woman.' He said.

**-fangirling- Wuub wuub. :3 This is so going to right way. **


	11. Chapter 11

It was friday, finally. Daryl sighed as he thought about what happened the previous night. He hoped Carol was okay. He texted her: 'Hey Carol, you okay? I'm going to pick you up. P.s don't let it ruin your night tonight. - Daryl. ' He clicked on send and went out of bed and did his morning routines.

He left with his truck to go to her. He saw her standing there with a blue blouse and a beige skirt and white ballerina's. He always thought her style of clothing was cute. It wasn't slutty and not too neat. It was Carol.

He was relieved to see her smile and he gave her a hug as she stepped into the truck.

'You alright?' Daryl asked.

'Yeah, I'm okay now. I'm just scared to see Ed again... He got free right after it happened.' She sighed.

'I'm not going to let anyone hurt you, you know that right?' He said as he started driving.

Carol nodded and turned on the radio. She sang along with the song 'Misery loves my company' from Three Days Grace.

Daryl felt relaxed , he loved listening to her sing. He never expected her to know the song because it was a typical rock song. He smiled and wondered how he became this lucky. In his life he only had a few friends, Glenn and Rick were practically the only one's. But boom , there's Carol and he cared about her more than ever.

'You looking forward to tonight?' He asked her.

'Yeah, I hope I don't get too drunk though. Tell me to stop when I get all crazy please.' She said laughing.

'And what if I dont?' He asked as a smirk appeared on his face.

She smacked his arm and he laughed even harder.

xxxx

They arrived at school and Lori and Andrea came running to Carol as she stepped out of the truck. Glenn and Rick were walked behind them.

'Oh my god Carol, are you alright? We heard what happened and It's okay if you want to stay home tonight.' Lori said.

'I'm alright and no way I'm not staying home. Let's just forget about it.' Carol said.

'We're coming too tonight by the way.' Glenn said smiling at Carol.

'It's going to be fun.' Carol said smiling.

'Yeah, I get to get ya'll shitfaced drunk and I can just stand there laughing how ya'll are throwing up on the floor. ' Daryl said from behind Carol.

They all started laughing.

'Well, you're going to be the one to clean it up Dixon.' Rick said.

Daryl growled as Rick laughed.

XXXX

Daryl sat next to Carol as always and saw Ed looking at Carol.

Jesus christ , he's checking her out. He thought as he saw Ed's eyes going to her breasts.

'Turn around Peletier or do I have to give ya another black eye?' Daryl said to him angrily.

Carol put her hand on his and he calmed down.

'Just focus on your work.' She said softly.

A while later the bell rang and Daryl went to the toilet as Carol went to her locker. With sweaty palms she put her books in her small locker. She jumped as she saw Ed right next to her.

'Carol... I'm so sorry.' _Liar_

'You know I care about you..' _Liar_

'I like you just as much as I ever did.' _Liar._

Carol couldn't handle it anymore and she ran away. People were staring at her as she ran but her feet told her not to stop moving.

xxxx

Daryl walked up to Carol's locker but didn't find Carol there... but a grinning Ed.

'Where the fuck is Carol?' Daryl growled.

Ed grinned at him and Daryl was ready to attack untill he felt Glenn's hand on his back.

'He isn't worth it.' Glenn said

Daryl turned around and walked outside with Glenn.

He saw Carol leaning against his truck , she was obviously shaking and he said goodbye to Glenn and he walked up to her.

'Did he do something?' He asked her.

'Nothing, just a lot of lies..' She said as she wrapped her arms around him.

Daryl always froze for a second when she touched him , but he wrapped his arms around her and gave her a soft kiss on her forehead.

'Let's go , I want to get ready for tonight.' Carol said.

Daryl nodded and they drove back.

**I have big plans for the 'night-out' with Glenn, Rick , Carol , Lori , Andrea and Daryl. I don't know if I can post it tomorrow because I have to go to school for 10 hours and afterwards I have to work but I'll try! :) **


	12. Chapter 12

It was the night.

THE NIGHT.

Carol had been looking forward this day for a long time and she hadn't felt this good in like, ever. She put on a beautiful black top with a short black skirt and her new golden earrings. Lori and Andrea were waiting outside on her so she walked outside and greeted her friends.

'Woah Carol you look amazing! Let's go!' Andrea said enthusiastic.

Together they drove to 'End Zone' and they saw that Glenn and Rick were waiting on them. Carol stepped out of the car a little bit stumbeling because of her high heels but was succesful in stepping out without falling and smiled at herself.

They walked into the bar and there were already people dancing. Walking through the crowd she saw Daryl standing behind the bar and she walked up to him.

xxxx

Daryl stood there with a glass in his hand when he saw Carol. His eyes grew wide and he dropped the glass on the floor and he cleaned up the mess , not trying to look at Carol. She was wearing a short skirt. He never saw her in those. Most of her skirts were way longer but damn. In that skirt she would make him throw up rainbows. 'Everything alright?' Carol asked on the other side of the bar. 'Uhm yeah, just clumsy.' He said.

He stood up and asked: 'What can I get fer ya lady?'

'5 shots.' She said while the others were already behind her.

Daryl filled the small glasses with whiskey and he saw Carol drank her without a flinch and he smiled. Damn, that woman...

'Let's go dancing!' Lori said as she pulled Carol to the dancefloor.

Samurai from R3hab blasted through the speakers and he saw how Carol danced with her friends. That girl had moves , he wondered how it would look like if he would dance with her. He shook his head at that thought. Dammit Daryl , you're becoming a pervert like Merle.

Thinking of Merle he saw him grinning at him on the other side of the bar.

'What the fuck ya doin' here?' Daryl asked.

'Just lookin' for someone to spend the night with.' Merle said still grinning.

Daryl saw him looking at Carol as she danced. Jesus, He was checking her out!

Daryl smacked the head of his brother.

'Don't you even dare.' Daryl said.

'Oh c'mon baby brotha, a woman needs a man. Not a pussy like ya.' Merle said.

'And you think a woman like Carol wants a damn pervert like ya?' Daryl asked.

'Yeah, I do.' Merle said. But before Daryl could answer him Merle turned around and walked to Carol.

xxxx

Carol couldn't stop smiling as she danced with her friends, it was always so much friends and she was really grateful that her father wasn't there to ruin her fun. She turned around to see Merle behind her. She stopped dancing and smiled at him

'Hi Merle, good to see you.' She said friendly.

'Good to see ya too sugah.' He said.

She blushed at his charming tone.

'Can we go outside together?' Merle asked.

'Why? Is there something wrong?' She asked him.

'Just come with me will ya. ' He said as he took her hand and took her outside.

xxxx

Daryl growled and knew this was going to get bad when he saw his older brother take Carol outside. He had to check on her.

45 minutes later and they still weren't back. He was really worried , Carol and Merle were both drunk and he didn't want her to get in trouble.

He served the last people and he went outside to check on them. Completely shocked to find Carol and Merle passed out on the cold street. He was relieved to see they both still had clothes on. Merle can do crazy shit when he's drunk.

Daryl walked up to Carol and he saw she was very pale so he checked her breathing.

His heart was in his throat when he found out she wasn't breathing.

**Dum dum duuuummm. Cliffhanger time. I'm sorry I've been gone for two days, I was busy. :( Had exams and stuff (NOT FUN). But now I'm back :D I hope this was worth the waiting! **


	13. Chapter 13

Daryl quickly pulled his cellphone out of his pocket and called 911. He checked her breathing again shortly after. It was clear she had trouble breathing. He went to check on his brother and of course, that dipshit was completely fine. He rolled his eyes and waited on the ambulance to come.

'Hang on Carol..' He whispered while he held her hand.

Merle opened his eyes and looked around and saw Carol laying more pale than ever and he looked up at his brother.

''M sorry lil' brotha, if I knew...' Merle said to Daryl.

Daryl looked up at him but didn't answer him, his eyes immediatly fell on Carol as she struggled to open her eyes.

'Carol? Can ya hear me?' Daryl said.

But Carol didn't respond, her eyes closed again.

'What did ya do to her?' Daryl growled at Merle who was now sitting up against a cold wall of the building next to the bar.

'I'm sorry bro, I don't remember but I didn't rape her or something..' Merle said.

And for once in his life he really did sound like he was sorry. When Daryl was younger Merle beat him up to make a man out of him and he never told him that he was sorry. But now he saw the guilt in his brother's eyes he believed him. He nodded and his eyes went back to Carol.

The ambulance arrived a little while later, Merle was send home to sober up but Carol had to go to the hospital. Daryl went with her in the ambulance, not leaving her side. He stroked the soft skin of her hand and looked at her. It was like she was in a deep sleep and she looked very peaceful. Hell , how did she do that?

She might have been shitfaced drunk with his stupid brother but she still looks like the goddamn sleeping beauty.

Daryl smiled at how he just called her a princess. She was more like a friend to him , he knows for sure. But how was he going to tell her?


	14. Chapter 14

A week passed by , Daryl drove to the hospital right after school and just held her and talked to her. Lori and Andrea and the others from their group were pretty pissed at Merle but he apologized to Carol and he promised to leave her alone so everything was right again.

Today was the day Carol could go home again, her father had left again for his work so Daryl promised to take her home with him. He knew it was time to tell about his feelings for her , no they've known each other for quite a long time now. But damn... It's hard. Daryl has never really felt love before , he was a Dixon no less. Dixons don't do love and the only women they get are mostly hookers or drunk skanks from the bar.

But with Carol... It's real and it confused the shit out of him. Her smile was like the sun and the moon to him and the way she moves drove him crazy. He had it bad for her but he didn't know exactly what to do with it. Of course they had kissed before and he loved holding her but she never talked about a relationship and it bothered Daryl.

'Damn Dixon, pull yourself together.' Daryl thought as he drove to the hospital to pick up Carol. He put on the radio on his favorite classic rock station to forget about his thoughts. AC/DC's 'Highway to hell' came up and he turned up the radio. He smiled. He remembered when he took her to his favorite spot in the woods and they brought the radio and that song came up. 'Jesus you really can't think about something else right?' Daryl thought. He sighed put continued thinking about her, he doesn't know how she does it but she makes him happier than he has ever been in his life.

He parked his truck in the overcrowed parking lot and he walked in the entrance of the hospital. Carol smiled bright at him and give him a hug and a kiss on his cheek.

'Ready to go home?' Daryl asked.

'Yup, I was born ready.' Carol said as she picked up her blue bag.

Daryl smirked at her answer.

'Let me take that.' He said as he took the bag from her hands.

Carol blushed as their hands touched and told him thanks. They walked up to the truck and Daryl opened the door for her. She stepped in and they drove. 'Can I put on the radio?' Carol asked.

'Sure ya can.' Daryl said.

Carol put on the radio and she heard 'Lithium' from Nirvana. 'I love this song.' She said as she smiled at Daryl.

'You know what I like?' Daryl asked.

'What?' She asked.

'You.' He said as he felt the heat go to his cheeks.

Carol was shocked to hear him say he liked her. Daryl was never really the type to talk about his feelings. Of course they had held each other and she kissed him before. She just never thought he would open up like that. She smiled at him and Daryl parked to the edge of the forest they always had to drive by to get to the hospital.

'I'm sorry, I know it's stupid. I mean you're one of the most popular teens in school and I'm just... Daryl.' He said.

Carol lifted his chin up so he was forced to look at her and she kissed him. It was soft and sweet but when Daryl finally gave in he lost himself in the kiss and he felt Carol's soft hands go to his hair and she pulled back.

'You are the best person I've ever met in my whole life, you're sweet and beautiful and I've never loved anyone so much in my life so stop saying that you're just Daryl. You're so much more than you think you are.' She said as their foreheads touched. She kissed his nose , making Daryl red like cherries.

'Are you sure ya want this... I mean, I fuck up sometimes..' Daryl said.

'I'm sure, for a hundred precent. I love you Daryl. Don't ever doubt about that.' She said.

Daryl nodded, clearly shocked by her words. She loved him back...

Daryl decided to forget about his worries, leaned in and continued kissing her. They kissed and held each other untill the sun was going down and they just enjoyed each other. Daryl couldn't believe his luck as they finally arrived at Carol's home.

'I need to get going..' Daryl said.

'No you're not. Stay here , I'll make you supper.' Carol said.

'Damn women, always bossy and shit.' Daryl smirked.

Carol laughed as they walked to the kitchen. Daryl was happy that she always laughed about his jokes and didn't take it seriously. Some girls would cry about it but Carol wasn't those girls. She was Carol , she was different in a good way and he loved that about her.

They just finished dinner as it began storming outside. Carol began to shake as they sat on the couch.

'What's wrong?' Daryl asked.

'I hate storms...' Carol said still shaking.

Daryl pulled her closer and held her and kissed her hair.

'Will you stay with me tonight untill the storm ends?' She asked looking at him.

'You sure your father would agree with that?' He asked.

'Do you see my father somewhere?' She asked.

'I quess not.' He smirked.

And so they ended the night together , just holding each other and loving each other. Carol felt incredibly happy. Happier than she has ever been and she just hoped this would be forever. With Daryl by her side.

**A longer chapter for you guys, I'm so happy to finally give their relationship a real boost. In the next chapter school begins again and I plan on making it a very cute chapter with lots of love but also with a sense of Ed... How will that end? :) **


	15. Chapter 15

Daryl woke up with Carol by his side. He remembered her being scared for the storm and holding her the whole night. He smiled at that thought. Thank god It was still early. School was going to start again today and he hated it.

'Carol..' Daryl whispered as he kissed her neck.

'Wake up, sleeping beauty.' He said as he continued kissing her neck.

Carol moaned looking up at Daryl.

'How late is it?' She asked sleepily.

'Calm down It's just 7 AM. I like ya hair like this by the way.' He said as he laughed softly at how her hair looked. It looked like a hay stack but Daryl still thought she looked cute.

'I like yours too.' Carol said smirking.

Carol stood up and went to the bathroom to change her clothes. She couldn't believe Daryl has slept with her. Well... not in that way. But litteraly _slept_ with her. She smiled and brushed her hair. After she put on her blue polkadot dress and her shoes she walked back to Daryl who was now fully dressed.

'I'm sorry I didn't give you the chance to wear a different shirt.' Carol said blushing.

'It's fine, It wasn't that dirty anyways.' Daryl said smiling at her innocent tone.

'Let's go downstairs, I'll make you breakfast.' She said as she took his hand and walked down the stairs with him.

And so the time flew in front of their eyes, they were ready for school. Daryl as always took her with his truck and they were welcomed by their friends.

'Carol! How are you honey?' Andrea said as she hugged Carol.

'I've been fine, don't worry about it. New week, new start.' Carol said as she took Daryl's hand. Lori and Andrea looked at each other and smiled.

'Good job Dixon!' Glenn shouted.

Daryl blushed as he ruffled his hand through his hair.

'So you got the girl?' They heard a voice say.

They turned around and they saw it was Ed. Daryl pushed Carol behind him .

'Congratulations, you got yourself a whore.' Ed said elbowing Shane.

Daryl was ready to throw a punch but he felt a soft hand around his wrist who pulled him back. Carol kissed him full on the lips making Ed more jealous than ever and he walked away.

'sometime's luck is the best revenge.' Carol said as she pulled away from Daryl.

She smiled at him and Daryl smiled back. 'How did I become so damn lucky?' Daryl asked.

'You did it all by yourself, baby.' Carol said as she cupped his cheek.

And it was true, he finally made a move and he had a lovely girl by his side and he just hoped it would last forever.


	16. Chapter 16

**So this is the last chapter for Invincible. I decided to end it early because my inspiration is all gone for this story but I did want to give you something to enjoy before it was going to end. I want to thank my readers/followers/favoriters for liking my story and giving me help when I needed it. Love you guys, stay awesome.**

The time flew by in front of their eyes, It was almost July already which meant that the summer was coming! Ed moved in the fall to a new town because his parents thought he was being bullied by others while he was the bully himself. But it only made it even better for Carol and Daryl and their friends. And tonight it was the night of the 'End of the Year' prom. Carol had spent three whole weeks to get Daryl to the prom because he thought he would only feel uncomfortable. But well... Carol is Carol and she loves dancing. He finally gave in and even went tuxedo-shopping with Glenn and Rick. Carol herself bought a light blue satin dress that showed her figure very well. It was a little too sexy for her taste but well.. When you go dress-shopping with Lori and Andrea you can't expect anything else. Carol grinned at the memories from shopping and put on her silver star earrings and her make-up.

'Carol! Come outside already!' Carol heard a voice say. It was probably Lori because she was kind of a loud person.. Carol sighed and she looked out of her window. She saw a giant white limo outside and her friends stood there talking. Her breath stopped as she saw Daryl in a black tuxedo which made him look incredibly handsome. She looked away and went down the stairs. She put on her silver heels and opened the door.

'Carol! You look precious!' Lori shouted as she ran to her to give her a hug. Andrea's hug followed after Lori's. She walked to Daryl who stood with his mouth open checking her out. 'Well look at you , handsome man.' Carol said grinning. 'I might look handsome but you darlin' are breathtakin.' Daryl said as he planted a kiss on Carol's mouth.

Daryl has changed a lot since he has been dating Carol. He was more open and began showing his charms but only for Carol of course. Daryl took Carol's arm and he put a corsage around her arm. It was a beautiful arm-corsage with a small Cherokee Rose in the middle. 'Thank you so much Daryl, It's beautiful.' Carol said smiling. She bent over to give Daryl a kiss untill she heard Glenn. 'Hey lovebirds! It's time to go.' They heard him say.

Daryl and Carol laughed and stepped into the limo. 'Jesus Lori, I thought you were joking when you said you were going to hire a limousine.' Andrea said to Lori. Lori laughed as she filled glasses with champagne. 'To a beautiful night!' Lori said enthousiastic as she toasted with her friends. Carol drank her champagne and put her hand on Daryl's knee. Daryl picked her hand up and kissed her fingers. Carol couldn't believe he just did that! In front of their friends no less. Yup, Daryl definitely changed and Carol loved every minute of it.

As the limousine stopped driving they stepped out and walked to their gymnasium. Of course it was the gymnasium... But when they stepped inside it , it looked amazing. The only thing that wasn't different was the floor who still had the colored stripes on it. 'Come on, let's find a table.' Rick said as they walked to look for a empty table. As they all found a spot they sat down and toasted once again with each other and made pictures. The time seemed to fly and all their friends were dancing except for Carol and Daryl. Daryl saw that Carol was humming on the song that was playing and he knew now was the time to ask her for a dance. 'Carol, do you want to dance with me?' Daryl asked blushing.

Carol saw he was blushing and began to laugh. 'Of course, pookie.' She said as she took his hand and they both walked up to the dancefloor. 'Uhm... One thing.' Daryl said as he looked at Carol. Carol looked confused at him. 'I can't dance.' He confessed, his face now redder than ever. Carol smiled at him. 'Just follow my lead, everything will be okay. Just imagine that it's just the two of us.' Carol said as they began to dance. Daryl was a fast learner and he smirked a little proud of himself when he finally knew how to dance. They were dancing on 'I adore you' from Miley Cyrus and Carol found it ironically fitting.

At the end of the evening when they finally stopped dancing Carol looked at him and kissed him with all the love and passion she had in her. 'We're young, but this is something I'll never forget.' Carol said looking at Daryl as she let go of his lips. 'Me neither, I want this... Forever.' Daryl said as he stroked her cheek.

'Forever.'

**Awhh, I still can't believe it's the final chapter. I learned so much and my grades for English even got better at school! Writing fanfics has been really enjoyable and It teached me alot. Thank you all, again. I hope you liked the story! Lots of love from Kelly. x **


End file.
